


first time for everything

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: cody's never seen noel have a panic attack





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> i! live! for! hurt/comfort! okay!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Cody knows Noel has panic attacks. Knows he has anxiety. Knows certain things really _get_ to him.

He's never _seen_ it, is the thing. He's heard Aleena talk about it, how scary it can be, how much it _hurts_ to not know how to fix it.

He'd never tell Noel about the text conversations he and Aleena have held - about what to do if he ever does see it happen.

So, when he sees Noel sitting on the floor of a hallway in his apartment complex, knees to his chest, head in his hands - _gasping_ for air, Cody is completely sure his brain short circuts.

The overwhelming urge to _help_ and _fix_ takes over him.

He slowly walks toward Noel, trying his best not to startle the older boy even more. "Noel.." He says softly, sitting next to Noel so they're touching.

Noel gasps louder, and Cody can see that he's pulling at his own hair, hands shaking. Cody slowly reaches a hand out, gently placing his on top of Noel's. "Hey, you're good. You're alright."

Noel just shakes his head, seeming to close in on himself more. "I can't, Cody, I- I can't breathe, I-" Noel stutters out, and Cody can't take seeing him this way anymore.

"Noel, you can. I know you can." He takes Noel's hand in his own, placing it palm down on his own chest. He keeps his hand on Noel's, clutching it. "Feel that? Try to match your breathing with mine, man. You can do it."

Cody hears Noel take a deep breath, watching him straighten his legs out. "That's it, Noel. Good job, man." 

He keeps encouraging Noel, slowly moving his and Noel's hands down and lacing their fingers together. "You got it."

He watches Noel's body slowly start to relax. When Noel turns to look at him for the first time, Cody's pretty sure his heart drops to the bottom floor of the apartmet complex. 

He looks so _broken._ Sad. Hurt. Cody tries to swallow passed the lump in his throat.

"C-Can I hug you, dude? I really wanna hug you." Cody says, and is pulling Noel into him before he finishes nodding. 

"I love you, Noel." Cody says softly, wraps wrapped around the older boy. "I'd take this from you if I could."

Noel shakes his head. "Y-You don't want it-" Cody pulls him back, arms length away. "I'd take it from you, still. I'd do anything for you. You hear me?" 

Cody's serious. Noel's never heard his voice have so much _authority_ before. He nods slowly, allowing himself to be pulled into another hug. "I love you too, man. Thank you." Noel says into Cody's shoulder.

They sit like that for a momment before pulling away. Noel looks down, picking at his thumb nail. 

"I had to go buy food for Ollie, and I don't know what happened, man. I got anxious at the store and it just got worse."

Cody nods, pushing his hair out of his face. "I think it's okay to not know." 

Noel smiles, looking over at Cody. "Yeah?"

Cody smiles back, nodding. "Yeah, man."

Cody stands up, holding his hand out to pull Noel up with him. He grabs the Petco bag that was next to Noel and pats Noel's back with his other hand.

"Lets go feed that dude." Cody says, smiling to Noel.

Noel smiles as they walk down the hallway together.

Ollie's more than excited when they walk through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt pretty pls w sugar on top


End file.
